My bloody nightmare romance
by annafrost
Summary: I was human once, I had a family. But then they were killed and I am now a half-blood. But Senri was there to protect me, I fell in love with him that day. I am being sent to a school where other vampires are, Senri is there as well. I love him so much, but my eyes wander over to a silver hair half-blood, who also has his eyes on me. Can I stay safe and choose between them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My arrival at school.

I stare out the window and sigh. Life was going well for me up to a few years back. I was happy when I was six years old. I had a mom, dad, and a dog. We lived in a house happy together and with our lives. Then, on my seventh birthday, my mother woke me up in the middle of the night and she had me throw on a thick jacket and boots. "Just go play outside for a while." She said to me ushering me out of the house. Being a little kid I loved to play outside. It just began to snow when I ran outside and tried to catch the snowflakes falling from the sky. I spent hours playing outside till I was really cold. I walk back into the house, but it was silent and dark. I look around calling out for my parents.

Finally I went into the living room and my little legs collapsed from under me. My parents were on the ground, my dad dead. But my mother was still struggling to stay alive. "Mommy" I cried crawling over to her hugging her. She hugged me tightly smiling at me before her joy turned to fear as she struggled to stand up. "Kagome, run baby. Run, Mommy will be right behind you. But no matter what don't look back." I look up to something walking slowly towards us, it was a man. "Mommy who is that?" I asked hiding behind her as she backed towards a window. "A bad man baby. Go!" She shrieked opening the window and shoving me out.

I fell on my face as my mothers scream filled my ears. But I didn't save her, I didn't even look behind when I ran away. My clothes were cover in the blood coming from my mother and my cheeks were scratched as branches hit me in the face. Finally I couldn't run any more and I fall into a field filled with snow. I look up to see the scary man still there smiling down at me. "No, no, no." I cried backing away from him as he smiled, showing his fangs. He began to jump at me, his teeth sinking into my skin. I cried before something red flashed forwards and slammed him into a nearby tree.

I look up to see a boy a few years older than me. His wrist was cut and his blood was the thing keeping the vampire pinned to the tree. His bluish gray eyes look down at me and he smiles holding a hand out to me. "Don't be afraid, your mother sent me to come protect you." He whispered to me. Instead of accepting his hand I crawled to his feet and wrap my arms around his legs as I cried.

I knew mother and father were dead, they warned me the day would come. But I did not expect it to be so soon. The boy sighed and I heard a cracking noise and a muffled moan before the boy wraps his arms around me. "Hush, I know it hurts. But I will be there for you no matter what Kagome." I look up at him taking his red brown hair. He wore a gray winter jacket and black jeans. "Who are you?" I asked as I began to feel sleepy leaning into the boys arms. The last thing I saw was his smile, the last thing I heard was his voice. "My name is Senri Shiki."

"Kagome? Are you alright dear?" My god mother's voice snatched me away from my memory and back to the present. "Yes, I am fine." I replied in a queit voice, since that accident I have grown a lot. My hair is no longer short like it was and stops at my waist in curls. My once joyful brown eyes only sparkle with grief and sadness. "Well, I am sure you will love this school. Though I don't know if you belong in the night class or day class..." I sigh as I touch my neck that was hiding under a turtle neck dress. I was bitten but I did not become a full vampire. I was a half-blood. I could walk in the sunlight, but I still needed blood to survive.

"I want to be in the night class." I whisper playing with a lock of my hair and my god mother smiled at me happily. Her emotions made me angry sometimes, she was always happy...even ay my parents funeral. She did not even wear black that day! Finally the car stops in front of a gothic looking castle. I sigh as god mother greets the head master who smiled warmly at me. "Kagome! Look at you, grown into such a beautiful girl. Your parents would be proud." The head master smiled and I felt some one watching me. I turn to see a boy with silver hair glaring at me. "Ah, Kagome meet Zero. He is in the exact same situation as you. But he chose to be in the day class." So this boy was a half blood too. I just nodded at him and he nodded back shoving a package at me. "We changed our uniforms since our classes are going to always be inside now. Go change!" Headmaster told me handing my suitcase to Zero. Zero leads me through the large court yard to a large gate which opened to show another large building.

I ran after him as he walks in, but he motions for me to be quieter. We walk ip a pair of grand stairs and we go into a empty room. It had a king sized bed in the corner with a black comforter and red pillows on it. The room looked like it belonged to a girl, but thankfully not a girl one. "Good bye." Zero said and was gone just like that. I sigh and change into my uniform. I wore a white dress with lace on the sleeves and bottom that stopped at my knees. I was forced to wear black high heels with these. But to add a little bit of me I put a little white jacket over it. I have to admit the dress was nice. I twirled around to hear a gasp. I turn to meet a pair of familiar blue eyes. "Senri..." I breathed as he stares at me.

Why was he hear? He rescued me from a vampire...yet he was one? "Who are you?" He asked taking a step towards me and I take a step back. "I...you don't remember me?" Senri continued to stare at me till his eyes widen. "Kagome?" He asked and I nod. Suddenly all emotions were erased from his face.

"Welcome to the school." He said bowing before leaving, leaving me in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The night class

I sat on the bed and sigh. Senri, my hero was here at the same school as me. And he was a vampire, a full blooded vampire! I knew that he had a special power, but was it cause he was a vampire? My head was full of questions that soon gave me a head ache and I lay back. I wonder how he was turned into a vampire or was he born like that?

Stop thinking about him!

I cover my head with the pillow hopeing that it would stop the thoughts when I heard a queit knock on my door. I look up as Zero once again appears. He lets out a gasp and I realized I was crying. I quickly wipe my cheeks and tried to hide the evidence, but I wasn't fast enough. Suddenly Zero was there and he picked me up and tilts my head up towards the light. "Are you alright? What happened?" His voice was deep and husky. "I'm fine, I just was remembering something." I lied quickly as Zero continues to stare at me. "Well, even though I am not a part of the night class. I will help you for the next week or so, so you can get use to living here..." Zero explains. I smile at him and he sort of smiles back as he sets me back on my feet. "So are you ready to meet the rest of the night class? They might not talk to you intill you and the other reach your classes." I nod and straighten out my clothes a bit

Zero motions for me to walk in front him, I take a deep breath and walk out of my room. Now that it was dark the lamps on and made the hall glow. I make my way to the stair case but I stop before I could be seen and peek out. There stood Senri and seven other vampires. I started to feel a bit nervous when suddenly Zero pulls a cloak around me and pulls the hood over my head. "Head master wants none of them to know who you are yet. They are to wait till we get to the class room." I nod and cling to Zero's arm. Even though I really don't know him, he was the closest thing I had to a friend so far. There were three blondes and two blonde girls, two blue-grey haired girls one long haired and one short,and then a brown haired boy.

They all looked up at the same time as Zero and I descended down the stairs. "Why can't we just see her now? She is right here." One of the blondes say, which made him get elbowed by one of the taller blondes. The brunette boy gives me a soft smile and picks up my hand. My hand looked so small, frail, and pale in his hand. He presses his lips to my hand before looking up at me. Though I knew the only thing he could see is my eyes I felt like blushing. "Welcome to the night class." He said in a silky voice. He looks over to Zero with cold eyes. "Zero." He says in a cold voice. "Kaname." Zero replies in the same voice, his arm around my shoulders tighten. I let out a little yelp as pain shoots through my body.

I was never one of the toughest vampires, and my god mother warned me that I might be much weaker without constant supply of blood pills. I saw out of the corner of my eyes Senri take a step forward, but a the shorter one of the blondes stopped him. I saw a flicker of anger on Senri's face before he turned away. "I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Zero voice catches my attention and I just shrug. Zero loosens his hold on me and a bell began to ring. "It's time." Kaname said before turning away, leading all eight vampires out of the dorm.

Zero and I followed in the back. "I need the pills." I whisper under my breath to Zero and he nods. "I know, the head master told me that you grow weak when you are very thirsty. I will give you one when we get inside alright? But this will be the most difficult part for you." I look up at Zero. "Why?" Zero closes eyes and sighs for a moment. "Because if human girls are lined up outside, and your very thirsty." Something clicks in my head, oh, blood. Suddenly a brunette girl was on my other side. "Hello Zero, this must be the new student." She smiles at me, she looked sort of like me.

Except her hair was shorter than mine. "Kagome, meet Yuki. Yuki, Kagome." Yuki smiles at me and loops her arm through mine. "I am sure we will become good friends! But why are you wearing that cloak? Zero...did you make her wear that?" Yuki asks before she unclips the cloak and it falls to the ground. Suddenly the big doors open and a lot of girls squeals fill my ears. "Zero! Kaname! Senri!Idol!" Suddenly a bunch of names were called out. But all went silent when I step out between Zero and Yuki. Zero in front of me looks relaxed with his hands stuffed into his pants. But his eyes look serious and glare down at every boy. Yuki behind me, when I glance back she was waving at some of the day students with a smile.

Suddenly bright lights began to flash all around me. I cover my eyes and tried to walk faster. But suddenly the warm arm was looped around me again and a something blocks all the light. "Thats exactly why I made her wear the cloak." Zero tells Yuki who suddenly looks guitly as I shiver. "Sorry Kagome, I was trying to help." I smile weakly at Yuki. "Its alright." I whisper and Yuki smiles back a bit. For the rest of the walk Yuki was on my right and Zero to my left, blocking all the clicking cameras. Finally we reach the school and go inside.

Yuki goes ahead to go into the room with Kaname. I look up at Zero with a questioning look and he shakes his head "They are together." Was all he said before we went into the class room. Zero and I walk past all the desk and sit in the back of the room. I pull the jacket off my head and give it back to Zero. He shrugs it back onto his shoulders and hands me a cup fill with red substance. I made sure the pill dissolved before I take a sip. Zero sits next to me on the plush seat. I relax a a bit before I felt about eight pair of eyes on me. I look up to see all the vampires watching me as I drink.

I stop and start to put the glass down but Zero reaches out and stops my hand before I could. "You're weak, they have their own pills, drink." He coaxed me into taking into taking a few more gulps till all the drink was gone. I felt full and a little sleepy. Before I knew what I was doing, I lean against Zero and close my eyes. I hear a chair skid across the ground before Zero's shoulder disappears from under my head. I open my eyes to see Senri had Zero pinned against the wall. "Senri!" I jump to my feet and grab Senri's arm and pulls on him. "Let Zero.." I was cut off when Zero kicks Senri in the stomach, but that sent both of us flying. I roll onto the ground and slams into a desk. "Kagome!" Yuki's voice calls out from somewhere far. I struggle to get onto my elbows. Zero and Senri were fighting each other. The smaller blonde was trying to help but the tallest of the blonde boys held her back.

I struggle to my feet."Stop it!" I scream. Zero turns towards me and Senri was able to land a punch on Zero. I try to hold back the scream as Zero hits the ground. I stumble forward as throw myself over Zero as Senri takes a step towards Zero. "Stop..." I gasp as Zero struggles to get up with me on him. "What is wrong with you?" I turn my attention to Senri glaring at him. Senri eyes sparkle with anger. "Yuki...get Zero and Kagome out of here..." Kaname says as he pushes Senri back a bit. Yuki helps Zero stand and start to walk out of the room. I turn to Senri feeling a pain in my heart. "You are not the Senri I knew. What happened to you." I reach towards him but the little blonde slaps my hand before i could

"He found us, he doesn't need to protect you." She hisses as I hold my hand to my chest. I look at Senri before I turn to the little blonde with icy eyes. "When he found you, he became a monster." I reply to her before I let Zero lead me out of the room. I hated the night class already.


End file.
